


What Are We?

by Fawkes_Rinzler



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Random & Short, because drama always happens in taverns, dramatic little scene, in a tavern, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkes_Rinzler/pseuds/Fawkes_Rinzler
Summary: Two demon hunters rest in a Tavern for the night.One asks the question, "What Are We?"





	What Are We?

**Author's Note:**

> This is rough, this is short, and this was just a random idea I had from playing Legion for about 4 and a half hours yesterday. I'll probably continue adding with random chapters interspersed. This was just a thought I had. I know some of the lore doesn't match up.  
> Shhh...

"What are we?"

Demyurge glanced up from his book to examine his companion. Immortan was perched upon a bar stool, leaning back with his wings spread out. Demyurge preferred to keep his wings unsummoned when he was relaxing for the evening. Immortan preferred not to.

"What kind of a question is that?" Demyurge asked with an uneasy laugh, "We are Illidari! The Demon Hunters chosen by Lord Illidan himself to fight the noble war against the Burning Legion!"

Immortan shook his head, his fel green eyes burning thoughtfully, "No," He whispered, "That is who we are. Not what we are..."

"Then what are we, Immortan, seeing as you seem to know?" Demyurge huffed softly, standing to see his friend. Immortan turned to look out onto the Tavern once more, his brows furrowed in thought.

"We are the killers of our ilk, the very demons we share lifeblood with. We are Kinslayers. What are we, Demyurge? We are unfortunate accidents making our place in a world that wasn't ready for us..." What are we? A mistake," Immortan murmured. Demyurge watched him talk, watched his lips move with an ethereal grace as he formed the words and spoke them. Yet he could barely understand the basic common language that Immortan was so plainly speaking...

"We are not mistakes, Immortan!" Demyurge growled, "We are hybrids, better able to survive in the world of both Demons and mortals alike! So we are not truly elves! We are better able to thrive in the spreading Fel that rots our world! So we are not fully demon! Better for it! We may form allies amongst all kinds to keep alive! You can say we are kinslayers, you can say we are accidents, but we are not mistakes!" Demyurge bellowed.

The rest of the Tavern was staring at the Blood Elf, who's wings had burst from his back during his impassioned speech and were raised high above him in open threat.

Immortan examined him, blinking slowly, temporarily dissipating the fel fire burning in his eyes before lighting them once more.... "Is that what you believe?" Immortan whispered.

"No!" Demyurge snarled, "That is what I know!"

"Then...." Immortan stood slowly, finishing his drink and setting it aside, "You know more than me my friend..." Immortan then brushed past him, turning to leave for their bedrooms.

"This conversation is not over, Immortan," Demyurge warned.

"Yes, my friend. Yes it is."


End file.
